The Sisters of Chaos
by chanellewilson75
Summary: Z, X and L are best friends, sisters. They are also demigods, and the life of a demigod is hard, especially when you throw ancient prophesies into the mix. This is the short and tragic tale of the second generation of chaos sisters. One Shot. Rated M just in case. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson.


DISCLAIMER: i do not own Percy Jackson.

This is my first story that I've published so review and tell me what you think please.

"They don't even remember us, such a shame, don't you agree sister?" She asked me and I smirked, brushing a bright red coil of hair off my shoulder.  
"Without a doubt, sister." I replied.

"Wait, are you two related?" Enyo asked and I felt something coil in my stomach, a mixture of anger and fear. As if sensing my inner turmoil, Azuria clasped my hand and I squeezed hers in thanks.

"In most ways." Azuria nodded, answering the question of Enyo. Enyo and Eris shared a confused look before I began talking.

"See, you two, you're the first generation of chaos sisters, we're the second. Isn't the right, sister?" I explained, looking to Azuria who nodded.

"Of course, sister." She agreed.

"Why are we here?" Eris spat and I raised an eyebrow.

"Temper, temper, Eris." I smirked. "You are here because we summoned you." I told them and they shared another look.

"What are your names?" Enyo asked and I raised an eyebrow at Azuria.

"You may call me Z." Azuria said, locking her red eyes on Eris.

"And you may call me X." I said, placing my own red eyes on Enyo.

"Do we know you?" Eris asked and I clenched a fist on my dagger on my waist.

"No. You do not, not anymore." I said and I noticed that Azuria was clenching her fists in anger too.

"What do you mean?" Eris asked and I shook my head.

"If you didn't get it the first time you never will." Azuria said and I nodded.

"All is fair in death and war!" My mobile yelled and I raised an eyebrow, pulling it out. I walked to Azuria and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back, it's just L." I told her and she nodded before I left the room, locking the door behind me. Pressing the answer button, I placed my phone to my ear and listened to Aubrielle.

"Hey X!" She chimed and I walked until I reached my room.

"What's up?" I asked her and I heard her shut a door.

"I've got information. There was a prophecy given by Delphi. She said that there were once a set of twin goddesses born, a girl of red hair and a girl of brown hair. The twins would be torn apart at a young age and they would have their memory wiped by one who fear their combined power, the Queen. The sisters of chaos would be united once more only when their blood was once more mixed." She told me and I froze.

"Enyo and Eris are twins?" I asked into the phone.

"You missed the most important part. Their blood must be mixed for them to remember again, but Gods don't have blood." She said and I paused.

"But Z and I do." I whispered and I heard her nod through the phone.

"So Z and I must mix our blood?" I asked and I heard her nod again.

"Fuck! I'm going to give you to Z; you can explain it to her." I said before I walked back to the room with Z.

"You're up." I called, tossing her the phone and waiting until she had left the room before I looked at the two goddesses.

"So I heard that there was a prophecy about you two." I smirked and they stared at me in shock before they exchanged a glance.

"Saying what?" Asked Enyo and I smirked again.

"Well now why would I tell you that?" I mocked and they glared.

"You will tell us!" Enyo roared as she leapt from her seat. I flicked my finger lazily and she was thrown back into her seat.

"Sit the fuck down, both of you!" I commanded, twirling my finger and deep red bonds tied them to their chairs tightly. They thrashed and swore, fighting against the bonds as I watched with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you done?" I asked and Enyo struggled harder while Eris fell silent.

"Fuck you, you bastard!" Enyo hissed and I stiffened, pulling my self to my full height.

"Yes, I am a bastard. My _parents_ ," I spat the word and I watched them stiffen as I spoke. "Were not married. And I was not wanted. So yes, I am a fucking Bastard!" I snarled at Enyo, feeling myself begin to shake as the door slammed open.

"X! It's okay!" Azuria yelled wrapping her arms around me and I turned, burying my face into her neck.

"X, we have to tell them." She whispered and I shook my head.

"Yes. It's your choice in the end, but you know my standing." Azuria said and I paused before I sighed, clenching my fists.

"As you wish, Azuria." I said saying her name at full volume while I stepped back from my sister.

"What did you just call her?" Eris gasped out.

"Thank you Axulra." Azuria said and I watched as Enyo jumped slightly.

"What did you just say?" She asked, quietly.

"Enyo, these are our daughters." Eris whispered and Enyo stared at me with some unfamiliar emotion in her eyes. I watched as Eris reached out to Azuria and I flung my hand out. More bindings wrapped around their hands and their neck, holding them tightly in place.

"No! You didn't want us when we were younger, you don't get to want us now!" I snapped as Azuria took my hand.

"Phone?" I asked and she pulled my phone from her pocket and handed me it. I unlocked it and quickly dialled Aubri.

"Aubrielle, you're on speaker, tell them what you told us." I said into the phone and I heard her gasp.

"Axulra..." she trailed off

"It's going to happen, Azuria and I are going to do it." I said, watching my best friend and sister nod, knowing we were condemning each other to death.

"Alright, but you both wait for me, you swore you would." She said and I nodded.

"Always, sister." I promised.

"Okay. There once was a prophecy given by Delphi. She said that there were a set of twin goddesses born, a girl of red hair and a girl of brown hair. The twins would be torn apart at a young age and they would have their memory wiped by one who feared their combined power, the Queen. The sisters of chaos would be united once more only when their blood was again mixed." She recited and I smiled bitterly.

"Okay, Aubrielle, get here soon." I commanded and I heard her nod before I hung up. There was a almost silent noise behind me and Aubrielle stumbled forward as she appeared, harnessing her power as the daughter of Apollo.

"Ready?" She asked and we each nodded.

"Live together." Azuria said taking my hand.

"Die together." I said taking Aubrielle's hand.

"Always and forever." Aubriele said, taking Azuria's hand, completing the circle.

"See you in Hades girls." I said. I heard Eris and Enyo yelling in the background as my eyes slid shut and I focused. My red bonds of chaotic energy appeared and pierced our hearts as one. As we fell to our knees, we kept out hands linked. Forever.


End file.
